leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = C'mon and Slam, and welcome to the Jam! |Highlights = * New skins: ** ** * ARAM changes ** The return of Butcher's Bridge * gameplay update |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * * The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: The following Emotes have been added to the store: Season 2019 - Split 2 - Iron Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Iron Season 2019 - Split 2 - Bronze Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Bronze Season 2019 - Split 2 - Silver Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Silver Season 2019 - Split 2 - Gold Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Gold Season 2019 - Split 2 - Platinum Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Platin Season 2019 - Split 2 - Diamond Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Diamond Season 2019 - Split 2 - Master Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Master Season 2019 - Split 2 - Grandmaster Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Grandmaster Season 2019 - Split 2 - Challenger Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Challenger The following Ward skins have been added to the store: League of Legends VPBE Howling Abyss ;Murder Bridge event * You can now ban 5 champions per team. * Minion changes ** From game start to 15:00, minion waves spawn every 25 seconds. At 15:00, spawn rate begins increasing at a linear rate, capping at 25:00 when they'll spawn every 15 seconds. ** From game start to 15:00, minions have 325 movement speed. At 15:00, they start gaining movement speed every minute until 20:00 when they'll have 425 movement speed. ** From game start to 15:00, champions deal 10% more damage to structures. At 15:00, that value increases linearly until 25:00 when they'll deal 30% bonus damage to structures. * Damage from champions further than 900 units away is reduced by 15% (this excludes ultimates and damage over time abilities). This effect has a small visual indicator when this triggers. * New summoner spell: ** Shields you for health. After seconds, the shield expires and towards your fountain while being and (180 second cooldown). ** The dash range is increased on . * Removed summoner spell: * New item: ** + + + = . ** 45 attack damage, 40 armor. ** Upon taking lethal damage, removes all crowd controls, refreshes your basic abilities cooldowns, while also becoming for 4 seconds, after which you die (210 second cooldown). * ** Can no longer be activated if you've been damaged in the last 3 seconds. ** Bonus movement speed while in walls increased to 250 from 125. ** Cooldown increased to 80 seconds from 60. * ** Warmog's Heart healing per second changed to from . * ** Healing reduced to from . ** Bonus gold reduced to from . * ** Mana restored reduced to from . ** Ultimate cooldown refund reduced to 6% from 10%. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 20. * ** Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 60. * ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 60. * ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 60. * ** Stats gained every 7 minutes from every 10 minutes. * ** Triggered attack bonus health increased to 10 from 5. ** Ranged champions triggered attack bonus health increased to 6 from 3. * ** Initial cooldown reduced to 8 minutes from 10. * ** Bonus health per stack increased to 5 from 3. ** Additional bonus health threshold reduced to 80 minions or monsters from 120. * ** Boots granted at 8 minutes instead of 10. * ** Initial cooldown reduced to 4 minutes from 10. * ** Initial cooldown reduced to 2 minutes from 4. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 5%. * ** Increases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Increases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 5%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 5%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 8%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 8%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 8%. ** Increases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 5%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 5%. * ** Increases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 8%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 10%. ** Reduces healing done by 25%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 8%. * ** Increases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 5%. * ** Increases incoming damage by 8%. Doesn't apply to . * ** Damage dealt reduced by 15%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 12%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 8%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 8%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 12%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Decreases incoming damage by 10%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 10%. * ** Decreases incoming damage by 10%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 12%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 8%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 10%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 15%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 10%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 10%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 10%. * ** Decreases incoming damage by 10%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 8%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Decreases incoming damage by 10%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 10%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 10%. * ** Decreases incoming damage by 8%. Champions ; * ** Shield strength changed to from . * ** While Static Field is off-cooldown and Blitzcrank is in combat, he fires a lightning bolt at a random visible enemy within a 450 radius every seconds, dealing magic damage. ** While Static Field is off-cooldown, lightning charges Blitzcrank's fists, marking enemies he basic attacks. After 1 second, marked enemies take magic damage. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown is 50% lower while in form. ; - Gameplay Update * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 51 from 54. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana growth increased to 25 from 20. * (Reworked innate) ** Swapped with . ** Teemo's basic attacks their target, dealing magic damage on-hit and magic damage over 4 seconds, with each tick applying each second. Subsequent attacks refresh the duration. ** Toxic Shot's venom intensifies when reacting with other effects, increasing its damage by 50%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Now counts as a for the duration of the blind. ** New animation for blinding melee and ranged targets. * ** No longer breaks stealth. * (Reworked E) ** Swapped with . ** After a 2-second delay, Teemo becomes indefinitely if standing still or in brush, and can move up to Teemos while out of brush, but any non-periodic damage from champions will break him out. ** Teemo can see 25% farther while stealthed. ** Upon breaking Guerrilla Warfare, Teemo gains % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. ** While on cooldown, standing in brush will tick down Guerilla Warfare's cooldown faster. ** 50. ** seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mushroom ammo amount increased to from 3 at all ranks. ** Shrooms can now infinitely bounce off other shrooms, rather than only once. ** Shrooms no longer detonate from a non-aggroed . Items ; * Ability power reduced to 10 from 15. Runes ; * ** When your wards expire, they leave behind a Ghost Poro, which grants over a 450-unit area for 60 seconds. ** Nearby enemy champions scare the Ghost Poro away. * ** Entering a brush instigates a 1-second channel that, upon completion, swaps your current trinket for a . You may move while channeling but must remain within the brush for the duration and you will be interrupted by damage. The Ghost Poro can be placed at your feet, granting over a 450-unit area for 300 seconds, or until you place a new one. ** If an enemy enters brush with a Ghost Poro in it, they scare it away, making it ping its team and putting it on a 60-second cooldown. ** Whilst either you or your Ghost Poro is in enemy territory, gain . ; * No longer grant a stack for ward takedowns. Bots * Bot removed. Upcoming Skins * Prestige Edition skin for .K/DA Evelynn Prestige Edition confirmation * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of popular skin lines like PROJECT, Arcade and Star Guardian. ** A new Shonen Anime inspired skin line featuring a new champion. ** More skin lines revamps like High Noon. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** More Prestige Edition skins along with the one for . ** Unknown upcoming skins for , and legendary ones for & . ** Perhaps upcoming skins for and . * World Championship skins for Invictus Gaming. ** IG Kai'Sa - JackeyLoveJackeylove Confirms his IG skin * A Little Demon skin for , which was decided based on a vote. Choose the next Tristana skinThe Next Tristana Skin Is... Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 Chromas Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New support champion.Season 2019 TeaserChampions in Season 2019 * New champion. New Support Champion 2019 Teaser.png|New support champion teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay Update Shadow Isles Mordekaisers Castle.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes